


A Divine Move

by AfternoonDelight



Series: Sterek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Mild Smut, Possession, Slow Build, Swearing, True Love, True Mates, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfternoonDelight/pseuds/AfternoonDelight
Summary: "A divine move? You think you haveanymoves at all?"





	1. Shoot Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of a rewrite, because I'm bored and it was fun and I love the female Stiles thing so much **and** I'm currently at a writer's block for my Captain Ameirca story.
> 
> Let me know what you think?  
> Thank you!

Noah sighs heavily, runs a hand over his tired face. He can’t believe this is happening – _again_ – even as he says, “ _Never_ tell Stiles, but the specialist I saw in L.A. said the same thing every doctor says when he’s trying to avoid a law suit;” He rolls his eyes, “ _’We can’t say for sure.’_ ”

Derek simply listens for the moment. Mainly, because he still can’t wrap his head around the fact that Stiles – _his_ Stiles is probably going to die very soon. And if it’s not that asshole nogitsune that kills her first, now it will be her own body and mind. Derek cannot bare thinking about how choked up Scott was when he came and told him, nor how close to losing his own shit he really was.

However, Noah seems to look a little less heavy hearted than he has looked for the passed 73 hours as he goes onto say, “But then I called Melissa. And bless the woman for stealing these records for me.” He reaches under his desk and pulls out two scans from the drawer. “Brain scans. My wife’s and Stiles'.”

Derek nods, not knowing where he’s going with this, but knowing he’s going _somewhere_. And if Stiles’ life didn’t potentially hang in the balance of this entirely fucked up situation, he'd probably laugh at the irony of the Sheriff of Beacon Hills advocating theft.

“Now, I _knew_ they were similar, the moment I first laid eyes on Stiles’ scan. But _these_ two,” Noah says, brows raised as he points a thumb to both the scans. “Are _exactly_ the same.”

Finally, Derek asks, “Judging by your expression, I’m guessing that isn’t possible?”

Noah nods as he replies, “Not even a little.”

“So, the trickster is still playing his tricks.” Derek says, and he really can’t help the little sigh of relief and secretly thanks the Sheriff for not questioning it either.

Noah nods, he, too, looking beyond relieved.

Derek frowns, asks to nobody in particular, more ponders, “But why _this_ trick?”

Noah looks thoughtful as he says, “Back when I was in the Army, an officer told me, ‘ _If you wanna defeat your enemy, it’s not their courage you take from them, it’s their hope.’_ ”

Derek arches a brow as he says, “You don’t look like a man who gives up hope easily.”

“No.” Noah shakes his head – not when his baby girl is still breathing, he doesn’t. “But Stiles _might_.”

Derek nods in acknowledgment, even when he doesn’t want to believe it. But he knows how selfless Stiles is and he knows that hurting the people she loves most because of this evil bastard is silently killing her, too.

Noah goes on, slight conviction is his voice. “If this, **thing** , is inside of her, possessing her or whatever, and if it’s using her mother’s disease against her as some sick psychological trick, then this isn’t just a fight for her body, it’s also a fight for her mind, right?”

**+++**

Later on, when half of the “Calvary” – as Chris calls it – is rounded up, they talk shop with the Sheriff in toe and there’s still no sign of Stiles.

“So what do we do? Wait her to come us?” Noah asks, he glances between Derek and Chris, but it’s Allison who answers – 

“Not if the Oni find her by sunset. Scott and Kira are working on that as we speak.”

“But that’s the problem; we're all trying outfox a fox.” Chris says.

“Listen,” Noah knows that this is mainly his fight, because that evil bastard has taken over his daughter's body like some fucking play thing for him to use to torture others and, “I’ll understand if anyone here wants to back out right now. But this is my daughter, my only flesh and I need you all to know that I’ll do _anything_ to get her back.”

Derek's first to reply, because his feelings are pretty much the damn same on the matter, and because, “I’m not gonna be the first wolf to run from a fox.”

Noah smirks, clearly pleased with that response.

**+++**

After even more chaos and a load more deaths, they meet up again, this time at the Stilinski household and Noah immediately leads them up to Stiles’ bedroom.

“What is all this?” Chris asks as he stares around the teen's room in wonder and slight awe. 

“What are the sticky notes for?” Allison asks.

“They’re how Stiles explained all of you to me.” Noah replies simply.

Allison nods. “Cool. Maybe there’s a message from Stiles in here somewhere. The real Stiles.”

Derek frowns upon seeing the board game. “Think there’s any particular reason my name’s on the King?”

“Well, you’re heavily guarded.” Noah states as he walks over to the board. “But I guess the alarming detail is that you’re one move away from being in checkmate.” He adds with slightly widened and worried eyes.

“It's not a message from Stiles.” Chris says when it finally clicks. He adds through gritted teeth, “It's a threat from the Nogitsune. He’s at the loft. Stiles is at the loft. That’s what he’s trying to tell us.”

“And he wants us to go there.” Derek adds with a deadpan look. Because of course this is a bad idea.

“Night's falling.” Allison says as she checks her phone.

“This couldn’t sound any more like a trap.” Noah says and even in this shitty situation, Derek can’t help fighting back a smirk at how he couldn’t sound any more like Stiles herself.

“I don’t think it is.” Chris says. “I think your opinion might be slightly biased, Sheriff.” He smirks when Noah arches a brow, looking very doubtful. “Hear me out.”

Noah rolls his eyes, but nods all the same.

“We're basically dealing with a spirit who lacks complete motive. No rhyme, no reason, right?”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning our enemy is not a killer. It’s a trickster. The killing is just a byproduct. A bonus.” Chris explains, like it’s the most simple thing in the world.

Noah scoffs lightly as he says, “If you’re trying to say that this thing isn’t gonna kill us, then I’m not really with you on that one.”

“It won’t.” Chris says, and looks mostly confident as he goes onto say, “It wants the irony. It wants the trick; to win the game; it wants the joke. That’s why it hasn’t actually tried to kill any of Stiles’ friends or you.”

“No, just all of the other innocent people around us.” Derek cuts in.

Chris nods and says, “All we need to do is come up with our own punchline.”

**+++**

“Hi, daddy.”

Derek’s heart is beating a million miles an hour and he can only imagine what the Sheriff is feeling right now.

Stiles is surrounded by her friends, only they’re all armed and have their weapons pointed at her, but the nogitsune has her now. And he really doesn’t look all that bothered through Stiles’ rather expressive features.

Allison stands beside her father, along with Scott and Kira, all behind the Sheriff and Derek, who is a little off to the side, just in case, for Noah's sake.

Void Stiles smirks, bright amber eyes filled with amusement. “You wanna handcuff me?” It says, uses Stiles tongue to rub it in even more, to hurt her father as much as possible by reminding him at every turn.

Noah takes a step forward with the handcuffs in his grasp, while Scott and Derek look on with unease. “If my daughter is still in there, if there’s still even the tiniest part of her inside there, then she would put these on willingly, because **she** would know that I’m here to protect her from others and from herself.”

Stiles glances briefly to her friends before staring back at her father. And deep down, Nogitsune is impressed with this human, this Sheriff, because even it can’t fool him. However, he puts it down to strong bonds with offspring, the only thing to trump true love in it's experience.

Noah takes a step back and shakes his head as he grits out the words, “You are **not** my daughter.”

Void Stiles smirks widely, as if giving up, but then all Hell breaks loose in the next few moments when it grabs the Sheriff and tosses him carelessly aside and it almost laughs aloud when it feels her, Stiles trying to fight it, trying to fight him.

Derek and Scott attack as one, growling loudly and swiping their claws at the Nogitsune. 

The Nogitsune grabs the True Alpha by the throat and sends a harsh kick to his chest, sending him sailing back and skidding along the floor of the loft, knocking both hunters off of their feet in one swift movement.

Derek grabs her throat, and it laughs right in his face at the pathetic attempt, because it knows the wolf is holding back, knows that this wolf is in love with this body; this Stiles.

Void Stiles slaps his hand away and grabs the back of his neck with ease, the other hand sliding up the wolf's arm and pulling until bones in his shoulder finally crack.

Derek howls out in pain before he, too, is tossed across his own loft and goes crashing into one of the concrete pillars, smashing the fuck out of it in the process.

Kira looks like a deer caught in the headlights, even armed with her katana, but thankfully, it’s Allison that comes to the rescue with a taser. However, Void Stiles merely grabs the ends of the tags, and Allison's eyes widen in terror when she sees that the electricity is completely ineffective.

Void Stiles snaps the tags and grits her teeth in annoyance as she glares at the young hunter.

This time, Chris steps in with his handgun before the wolves can take round two or the evil bastard takes his daughter from him, too.

“No! Hey!” Noah dives in front of his daughter, not caring if she chooses to kill him in that moment. “Argent, do **not** do this!” He yells as he pulls out his own gun and aims it at the other man.

“Dad!” Allison looks at him in horror, shaking her head.

“Why not?” Chris says, ignoring his daughter's painful look. “I’ve done it before.” He says, but his voice is quivering, because of course he doesn’t want to fucking shoot Stiles. “Werewolves, wendigos, beserkers – it's all the same. And I can easily add nogitsune to the list.”

“You are **not** going to shoot my daughter.”

“Will you wake up!?” Chris snaps. “You said it yourself, Sheriff; this **thing** is _not_ your daughter!”

Derek and Scott both step forward, pulling the hunter back, but it’s Stiles who steps forward.

“Do it.” Nogitsune shoots the briefest smirk, for only the hunter to see and then swirls around with little to no dramatic effect and, “Dad?”

Noah gulps, not knowing what the fuck to think even as Chris says, “Don’t listen to it. It’s a trickster.”

“Dad, he’s gonna shoot me.”

Noah blinks, because fuck, it’s like she’s right there, so fucking close and yet so fucking far away.

“Dad, he’s gonna kill me.”

“Stop.” Noah whispers and finally, it seems that Stiles has actually broken through for a brief moment.

“Dad?” Stiles’ eyes widen as she feels it already taking over again and quickly turns back to face the hunter, knowing that her father could never do what really needs to be done. “Shoot me!”

And ironically, Chris finally breaks and lowers his gun with a shake of his head when he sees the pain of struggle in her eyes.

“ **SHOOT ME!** ” Stiles screams, but this time the walls shake and they know it’s no longer really her. “Pull the trigger. Go on. I mean, it’s easier for you, if I’m like this, right? So, just do it. You’re a hunter. Add Nogitsune to your little list.” It says, that same sadistic smirk plastered back on Stiles' chalky pink lips.

“Stop!” Allison yells. “It wants us to fight. It feeds off of chaos and strife, remember?”

Scott nods, glares at the evil fuck taking a hold of his best friend. “This is exactly what it wants.”

“Well, not _exactly_.” Void Stiles only looks mildly disappointed as she says, “I was kinda hoping Lydia would join us. Y'know, just for old time sakes.” She shrugs as she casually walks between them. “But I’m glad you all have your guns out. Because you’re not here to kill me.” She walks behind the two wolves, mainly because she knows they’re her best bet. “You’re here to protect me.”

And as if on cue, that’s when Hell really does break loose...


	2. A Monster Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That he died as himself, because Rhys _wasn’t_ a monster like _you_.”

They put up a _slightly_ good fight against the Oni. But ultimately, the hunters along with the human Sheriff are tossed aside. Derek has his shoulder all but sliced open by one of their blades and Scott and Kira barely manage to miss the same fate before everything is suddenly still and calm again, like it never even happened.

“What the hell?” Scott glances around the loft, slightly dazed from being thrown head first into the same concrete pillar that Stiles – the Nogitsune threw Derek against previously.

“What happened?” Allison looks deeply concerned.

“They literally just disappeared.” Kira notes the peculiarity of the situation.

And it’s Derek who notices first, but Noah, who gravely says, “And they took Stiles.”

**+++**

But they _haven’t_ taken Stiles. He'll let them think that for now, just like he let them think they were his protection. When really, they were a distraction for the Oni so that he could escape and evade them unnoticed. For now anyway...

“You put up a good fight, too. But you’re getting weaker, the more time I spend inside of you.” Nogitsune taunts his host out loud as he slowly drags her body through the basement of this looney bin – which he despises having had to go back to and will make that known when he finds **her** ; the one who set him free all those years ago; the little vixen.

Nogitsune smirks, amused as he add, “I bet it kills your wolf to know I had you first. No matter what.” He grows more amused by the shock of mixed reactions he gets from Stiles’ thoughts and emotions running wildly.

However, he seizes all communication with the poor girl when he finally finds what he’s been looking for.

Just as predicted, she’s there already, not waiting for him, though. And that brings him pleasure when he sees her expression drop at the sight of him.

Noshiko freezes, but stands her ground. Though, she’s not a fool, she knows he can still smell the fear on her. It’s what he does best, after all; what he was made for.

“Why _that_ kanji?” He asks, motioning to the symbol on the wall behind her. “Why _’self'_?” And he really is curious, because why would a monster like him get the fact that –

“It's a signification.” Noshiko says with spite in her tone and malice running through her. “That he died as himself, because Rhys _wasn’t_ a monster like _you_.”

He’s thankful, though, he won’t let her know it and rolls his eyes as he asks, “If I’m _such_ a monster, then why did you call off the Oni?” He arches Stiles’ brows as he asks, “What happened to the woman who cried out for chaos and strife and pain to rain down on everything and everyone?” He takes a step closer, voice barely above a bitter whisper as he asks, “Who cried out to **me**?”

Noshiko whispers, “I did.”

He snarls silently, and nods as he whispers, “ **You** did.”

Noshiko clears her throat and stands her ground once again through a defiant glare. “But I’m not the same person I was back then.”

“We never are.” He says, already sounding bored.

“I don’t want that anymore!” Noshiko snaps, eyes burning golden red.

“But _I_ still do.” Nogitsune says before immediately backhanding her right cheek with enough force to send her crashing back into the wall and cracking the paint of the symbol.

**+++**

Back at the loft, Derek hasn’t had time to clear up the rubble and chaos that the Nogitsune left behind. Instead, he fetches his mother’s old chess board from one of his many storage units around town and makes his way back to the loft.

Unfortunately, with his uncle in toe. And he would ask where the hell he’s been for these last 14 hours, but then Derek thinks it might give his uncle the impression that he actually gives a shit.

“What are you doing?” Peter asks, looks slightly confused and then more concerned when he spots his nephew's bleeding shoulder blade. “More importantly, _why_ are you not healing?”

“One of the Oni caught me with their sword. It’ll heal.” Derek replies, but is clearly very distracted as he lays the board out onto the table and begins to set the pieces up.

“By playing chess?” Peter asks, clearly very confused again.

“Back in her room, Stiles had a chessboard with my name on a sticky note, stuck to the King.” Derek explains, finally turning to face the older wolf. “If this is a game to the nogitsune, then I need to figure out all of the players and the moves.”

“Works in theory.” Peter nods, but doesn’t look too convinced as he adds, “But not when it’s a game without any rules at all.”

“And what does _that_ mean?” Derek asks, positively dreading the answer.

Because nothing in his life is ever good.

Well, except for Stiles.

And like a stupid love movie, he’s now only finally realising that he’s such a dick for not making his move before, for being too chicken shit – as Isaac _and_ Cora had both noted and that he’ll never get his chance with her if he can’t save her from this asshole possessing her and wearing her like a fucking puppet.

Peter rolls his eyes at his rather dim nephew and briefly wonders how he ever got so far without him or Talia and Laura for that matter and says, “You’re dealing with the kind of spirit that’s lived for too long to play by human rules. It’s a fox spirit that chose to become human. And apparently, that’s something they can only do after about 100 years or so.” He explains and then adds rather pointedly, “And if you think a kitsune is annoying pain in the ass, then a nogitsune – which is a dark and evil son of a bitch kitsune – is a fucking disaster.”

Derek looks back down at the board and scowls.

“Besides,” Peter huffs. “Chess is _Stiles’_ game. It’s **not** the game of an evil Japanese fox spirit. Now, do yourself a favour and put something on _that_ before it gets infected.”

**+++**

When they’ve finally managed to contain her, Scott, Deaton and Peter drag Void Stiles back to the McCall household, where Allison, Lydia, Isaac and Aiden are already waiting with Melissa.

Melissa opens the door, eyes wide with both fright and worry as she watches the three wolves drag her limp body over to the couch.

“Kanima venom. Nice touch, doc.” Nogitsune smirks widely, as if being caught, being trapped doesn’t even bother it one bit.

Deaton doesn’t bother responding to the evil spirit, can see right through it’s charade to use it’s host's expressions and mannerisms.

“Ohhh, hello, Aiden. How’s Ethan?” Void Stiles’ eyes light up with amusement. “You know how people say that twins can feel one another’s pain?” It’s smirk widens, clear taunting in both it’s voice and curled lips. “Gee, I hope you didn’t lose that talent, too, when Jenny beat the snot outta you both.”

Aiden wants to roar, is angry, but is also worried with where this asshole is going with this.

“You’re really gonna need it in the next, oh, say, twelve minutes.” Void Stiles chuckles at his widened eyes. “Nothing, huh? I guess Ethan is the smart one.”

Aiden glares at him with murderous intent.

“Okay, I’ll give you a little hint – big brother’s been held back for detention.”

Scott nods when the rather distraught beta looks to him and says, “Go.”

Aiden merely nods a thanks before he’s bolting out of the house and after his brother, his only fucking family left.

Nogitsune chuckles to himself as he says, “Oh, I _do_ hope he gets there in time. I rather like the twins. Short tempers, homicidal tendencies. Rather charming, don’t you think, Lydia?”

Lydia simply shoots the spirit a withering look, letting him know that she’s not falling for his tricks, that Stiles means too fucking much to her.

“They’re a lot more fun than Scotty, who’s always trying to save the world and everyone in it.” Nogitsune shoots him a rather disappointed look.

Scott frowns, and Peter glares at the fox as he says, “Doc, you brought something to paralyze it's body. Got anything for it's mouth?” And Peter can’t help smirking in satisfaction when the fox glares at him in return for calling him _**it**_ and the fox vows to make the wolf pay for that.


	3. I'm A Real Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay, good. I’m a real person.”

Aiden grabs his panting brother and holds him steady when Peter all, but shoves him out of the way.

“Isaac, you’re next.” Deaton says, curling his finger at the wolf in a come hither motion.

“I’m well aware.” Isaac grits out, though, he can’t help gulping when Peter grabs him and holds him in place under the hunter’s running shower.

“Hold still.” Peter snips as Isaac grunts and then yelps out in pain when Deaton sticks the blade into his skin. “Will you hold still, you big baby?”

Isaac manages a brief glare up at the oldest wolf, only to have Peter smirk back.

“Done.” Deaton notes as he squashes the fly and then drops it down the drainpipe.

Allison hurries over to turn the shower off and then towards Isaac to make sure – “I’m okay.” He tells her with a small smile when he realises she really does care about him.

Maybe not as much as she cares for Scott – or ever will – but Isaac thinks it’s a good start at least.

“Are they gonna be totally okay now, though?” Allison asks, looks to both the doc and the eldest wolf.

“I hope so.”

Deaton shoots him a withering look before confirming to the young hunter, “They’ll be fine.”

“Okay, good,” Allison nods, “Because my dad text me and said that the same thing happened to Derek.”

And _now_ , Peter's interested, because of course he cares for his nephew. “Is he okay?”

“He’s fine.” Allison says and Peter is silently grateful she doesn’t give him any snark for his antics before as she goes onto say, “He nearly burned my dad alive, but they’re both fine now. He saved Derek’s life.”

Peter simply nods, because he has actually never had a problem with Chris per say.

Obviously it’s not Chris’ fault that his big sister is a psychotic murdering bitch monster of death after all. _Or_ that his father was also a raging psychopath.

“The part that’s actually worrisome for us is that all of this was most likely a distraction for what was happening to Stiles.” Deaton says, the worry he's speaking of clear in his dark brown orbs.

“So, there’s really two of them now?” Ethan asks, looks positively as confused as his brother, because they did not fucking sign up for this. Werewolves and hunters are the only experience the twins really have, even they have to admit that.

“How is that even possible?” Isaac asks, looks slightly freaked out.

“More importantly – how did the evil Stiles just manage to kidnap Lydia?” Allison asks, now mainly looks to the doc for an answer.

“We were pretty distracted with finally getting the real Stiles back _and_ with the odd and rather disturbing creature that was materialising right out of the floor after Stiles literally pulled it from her mouth.” Deaton explains. “We just turned around and they were both gone before anyone had even noticed.”

“Hold on,” Peter pipes up, looks slightly ill at ease as he asks, “How are we all so sure now of which Stiles is which? He could just be playing us again.”

Deaton nods as he replies, “That’s what Scott and the others are all trying to figure out right now.”

**+++**

“Well,” Melissa takes a step back from the poor girl. “I mean, medically, you seem fine.” She looks unsure as she glances towards her son.

Scott nods at her, then steps forward and sits on the coffee table in front of his best friend. His real best friend. He finally smiles as he says, “You’re definitely a real person.”

Stiles can’t help smiling slightly at his dopey expression.

God, she’s missed his puppy face **so** fucking much.

Most of the time when **he** was possessing her, he would shut her down completely and she would be unable to hear her friends or see them and that was almost as bad as him using her body for the chaos he caused throughout town.

“Okay, good. I’m a real person.” Stiles nods and huffs out, “But how do we know I’m _really_ me?”

Noshiko suddenly appears in the doorway, Kira instantly standing in front of her. “Mom, stop!”

“It's okay, Kira. I asked her to come.” Stiles says as she stands up along with Scott and moves towards the elder fox.

“You’re _asking_ to get ran through with swords.” Kira says with a incredulous look on her face and Stiles wants to smile at how sweet and caring this girl really is and how good she will be for her Scotty.

“Mom, don’t do this to her!” Kira begs as she faces her mother with a pleading look.

“It is already done, Kira.” Noshiko states, her sword not having moved an inch from her side.

As if on cue, Stiles gasps in pain when she suddenly feels a burning sensation behind her right ear.

“Look behind her ear.” Noshiko says, namely glances in the Alpha's direction, because she knows now that she truly underestimated both he and his rather _colourful_ pack.

Both Scott and Melissa check Stiles' ear and to see if she’s okay.

“It worked.” Noshiko nods, finally looks pleased about something, because finally something has gone fucking right.

“So I’m actually me?” Stiles wants to smile, but holds back until she knows for sure.

“More than you are nogitsune.” Noshiko nods.

And finally, Stiles breathes out in relief and allows herself to smile a little. “Thank fuck for that.”

And in the process, earns a slap on the arm and a scowl from Melissa.

“Ow!” Stiles hisses and scowls back at her and Scott can finally let out a laugh of his own relief, because finally, he has his best friend back.

“Can the Oni find the nogitsune?” Kira asks her mother.

“They will come for him tomorrow night. Dawn is already approaching.” Noshiko says, already back to looking worried.

“Well, can they kill him?” Scott asks, looks slightly worried because she looks worried.

“It depends on how strong he is.” Noshiko answers honestly.

“What about Lydia? Why would he take her?” Stiles asks, looks even more worried for her than that asshole. For now, she'd like to stay as far away from him as fucking possible.

“Only for advantage.” Noshiko says.

“You mean her power?” Scott asks.

And this time, Stiles nods, because she knows the answer, “The power of a banshee.”

**+++**

“Can you hear them, Lydia?” Void Stiles eyes light up as always with amusement as he taunts his latest victim. “They’re a lot louder than usual, don’t you think?”

Lydia holds her ground, even though she’s completely terrified and knows that he knows it, feeds off of it.

“Well, that’s because a lot of bad things happen down here in the dark.” Void Stiles chuckles as she asks, “What’re the voices telling you, Lydia?”

Lydia wants to cry in that moment, because –

“Are they telling you that Stiles is dying? She is. It’s true. Stiles is dying.” Void Stiles smirks when he sees the look of loss already forming behind her pretty green eyes. And they’re so pretty, in fact, he thinks he'll gauge them out of her pretty little head and take them with him as souvenirs when he’s finally done with her.

And Lydia finally cracks and turns around with a defiant glare as she screams in his face, “I will NEVER help you! Never tell you ANYTHING!”

And Void Stiles simply smirks as she grabs the banshee by the throat and whispers, “You don’t have to, ‘cause you'll be screaming it for me...”


	4. A F***ing Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Scott is a fucking werewolf. A fucking Alpha.

“Go home, Sheriff.” He’s shoots a withering look in response, but Parrish tries again, because he’s starting to worry about the man who’s been nothing, but good to him since he arrived in this town. “If _anything_ comes up about Stiles, you _know_ I'd call in a heartbeat.”

“I’m not going anywhere. So stop trying.” Noah says, shoots the Deputy a pointed look.

Parrish huffs quietly, but nods and let’s it go. Instead, he says, “Well, neither am I anyway. My shift doesn’t end ‘til dawn.” He rises from his desk, opposite and asks, “So how ‘bout a coffee?”

Noah groans at the mere thought and smiles gratefully as he replies, “You are a good man, Parrish.”

Parrish simply nods as he pulls his jacket on.

Noah suddenly looks intrigued as he adds, “That’s exactly what they all said at your previous stations.” He eyes the younger man curiously as he says, “Although, nobody could tell me exactly _why_ you left.”

“Maybe I needed a change.” Parrish says and it sounds rather rehearsed and he can tell the Sheriff notices. He stands thoughtfully for a moment before saying, “I don’t really know, to be honest. I guess... I kinda just felt drawn here for whatever reason... Plus, I knew there were a lot of job openings.”

Noah nods as he asks, “Do you know _why_ there were so many job openings?”

Parrish smiles, but it holds no humour as he replies, “The statistics don’t worry me, sir.”

“Yeah, well, they worry me.” Noah says, said worry written across his tired face.

Parrish smiles again and this time it holds little humour as he says, “Well, then maybe you need to go on home and get some sleep, Sheriff.” He then adds softly, “For Stiles?”

Noah huffs loudly, but he’s clearly given up finally. “I just need to find my keys.”

Parrish watches him get up from his desk and walk over to the coatrack by the office door just as it opens and in the doorway –

“Looking for these?” Stiles holds up his keys in her hand, a wary smile laying in wait upon her lips. And when he simply stares at her wide eyed, she nervously adds, “In your coffee cup. You always leave them in your empty coffee cup.”

Noah finally breaks out into a blinding grin as he launches himself at his daughter and wraps his arms tightly around her. He knows it’s really her, the moment he looked into her eyes; her beautiful whiskey doe eyes.

“Oh! Hugs. Okay. That’s a good sign I’m not grounded.” Stiles chuckles as she hugs him back just as tightly.

“Oh, you are **so** grounded. For the rest of your life. No doubt.” Noah mumbles loudly into her shoulder as he savours this wonderful moment and breathes out a huge sigh of relief.

Stiles chuckles and nods. “You'd be surprised at how okay I am with that.”

Noah huffs out a laugh as he finally and rather hesitantly pulls away, though his arms are still around her as he asks, “Is it over?”

And Stiles really wishes she didn’t have to say, “Not yet.”

**+++**

Derek scowls, because he’s still a little bit confused after Chris **Argent** – out of all hunter families – saved his furry ass tonight. Finally, as he watches the hunter cleaning his glock, he asks, “You had your gun pointed at my head and you could have pulled the trigger, but you didn’t – why?” He arches a brow expectantly.

Chris sighs tiredly as he glances up at the wolf and replies, “’Cause you’re not my enemy anymore, Derek.” And he adds, “And I’m not yours.” With a meaningful stare, he then says, “The truth is that we should all be out there looking for him right now.”

“Agreed.” Derek nods and he can’t quite get over the stress of relief upon hearing about what happened to Stiles tonight. “Because if he can do something like _this_ , then he’s more powerful than ever.”

“Agreed.” Chris nods and he puts the glock aside and picks up the shotgun instead.

**+++**

Stiles doesn’t remember passing out, but she must have, because when she comes back around, she’s laying down on the small couch in her father’s office with her best friend sitting close by at his desk.

“Hey.” Scott notices the change in her breathing and is by her side within a second. “Are you okay?” He looks real worried and she doesn’t blame him, because she knows she looks as horrid as she feels right now.

Stiles tries to ignore the worry growing in his pretty brown orbs without it tugging on her heart and of course fails miserably, but asks anyway and because she really does need to know – “What happened? How long was I out for this time?”

“Only a couple of hours.” Scott frowns when she slowly hauls herself up. “I think you should stay sitting down.” He says, standing up beside her and ready to catch her.

Again Stiles ignores him with another question, the most important one as far as she’s concerned. “Where’s my dad?”

“He’s at Eichen House, questioning everyone he can and trying to find Meredith.” Scott explains, “And I told him that I wouldn’t let you out of my sight.”

“Okay.” Stiles nods and finally decides to sit back down. “Where are the others?”

And Scott would smile at how selfless she always is – often thinks she would make a kick ass Alpha herself – if he wasn’t so fucking terrified right now. He wants to scream at her for not panicking, because _he’s_ the one panicking.

“Allison, Isaac, Derek, Chris and the twins – they’re all looking for Lydia.” Scott tells her, his voice (as always to Stiles) calming as well as his adorable face.

Stiles huffs as she says, “It's beginning to feel like we're all just waiting for that ransom call.”

“We'll find her.” Scott goes promising again, promises that he can never guarantee, but somehow always end up being fulfilled anyway.

Stiles secretly swears he's like Jesus for werewolves or something.

“How’re you feeling?” Scott asks, already noticing the change in her scent. The intensified pain, for a first. And he can see her now clearly shaking for some reason and it terrifies him all the more.

“Yeah. I mean I feel like I’ve got the world’s worst hangover, but for some reason I can’t seem to stay warm.”

Scott sits back down beside her after taking his jacket off and wrapping it around her. He slips his arms around her shoulders and snuggles against her like he used to when they were little kids.

“Thanks, Scotty.” Stiles shoots him a grateful smile and sighs heavily as she says, “It's not so bad, really. Just a dull ache.”

“Where?” Scott asks pulling away slightly to face her.

Stiles smiles rather miserably as she replies, “Sorta... Everywhere.”

“Bro, you’re freezing!” Scott gasps at the sudden drop in her temperature with her body against his, but not even with skin touching, yet he can still feel it like it was his own. “Okay, that’s it! Tell me the truth, Stiles. How much does it _really_ hurt?”

Stiles huffs, but finally nods her head.

It takes a second – because God love him, he’s a special cookie – but Scott then nods and slowly reaches out and places his hand on her cheek. He gasps and pulls away the moment his mere fingertips ghost over her skin and he wonders just how the fuck she is able to bare it without screaming her lungs out.

And Scott is a fucking werewolf. A fucking Alpha.


	5. I'm Insatiable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And I'm _insatiable_.”

“They’ll find me – my friends. They’ll come for me.” Lydia warns, shooting him a determined look.

Void Stiles smirks that same evil with a hint of a amusement smirk as she asks, clearly taunting, “You really think so?”

Lydia glares at him.

Void Stiles sniffs and shrugs casually as she says, “I, myself was kinda wondering what they’re _actually_ doing right now as we speak... What useless leads they think they’re chasing... I wonder if some of them – namely Scott, Derek and the Sheriff, who's thoughts are all, but consumed with saving Stiles, _not_ you – maybe have bigger problems to deal with...”

Lydia's expression falters and she curses herself, because she knows he notices.

Void Stiles’ smirks only grows as she goes on, “I mean, are they all _really_ spending _every_ moment looking for you? Or... Are they all just waiting for nightfall – focused on some hopeless gesture?” She smiles a real, rather surprised smile when she adds, “Stiles, however...” She stares at the banshee in curiosity. “She’s nothing, _but_ focussed on saving you... She...” He nearly vomits around the word, “ **Loves** you...”

Finally, Lydia can’t take anymore of his torturous ramblings – which are actually worse than when he actually physically tortures her – and snaps, “What do you want!?”

“ **More**.” Void Stiles’ whiskey eyes darken considerably, the hunger clear in her suddenly husky tone.

“More, _what?_ ” Lydia grits out, now just plane glaring with complete irritation.

Void Stiles, however, looks more annoyed when she has to explain; “The Trickster stories are _all_ about food, Lydia. The Coyote, like Malia, the Raven, like Stiles and the Fox, like Noshiko, Kira and I. They are _all_ hungry. And I'm one in the same.”

Lydia wants to ask about the part about Stiles being the Raven, but apparently Void Stiles loves the sound of her voice even more than regular Stiles.

“I just crave something a little different. I eat what you feel.”

Lydia winces and curses herself again when she lets out a little whimper as the nogitsune grabs her by the hair and hauls her in close.

The evil fox sniffs loudly at her throat and with a pleased groan, whispers, “And I'm _insatiable_.”

**+++**

Back at his mother’s house, Scott’s looking more worried for his best friend as she wavers on her feet every few moments and quickly rights herself when she thinks nobody is looking. 

However, it’s Isaac who finally says, “Okay, I’m gonna have to be the one to say it out loud, because we are all thinking it, but Stiles, you really do look like you’re dying. You’re real pale and thin and you look like you’re about to collapse at any moment.”

Scott shoots the Beta an appalled glare.

And Stiles doesn’t mind, because she can see that he’s just scared for her.

“You think if we find the other Stiles, she’ll hopefully look just as bad?”

Scott's glare intensifies, but Stiles can’t help laughing a little this time.

Isaac finally looks at Scott and sees his glare and quickly tries to correct himself. “Wa – I just mean, what happens if she or he or whatever the hell it is gets hurt?”

Stiles looks thoughtful as she asks, “You’re asking if we’re connected? Like if he dies, do I die, too?” And until now, she’s really never thought about it. However, she does know that – “Well, if me dying with him means that he can’t hurt anyone anymore, then I’m good with that.”

Scott is struck by how final her words are and scowls as he says, “I’m not letting that happen. I don’t care what it takes, but we **are** gonna find a way stop this son of a bitch _without_ killing you.”

Stiles scowls back at him as she says, “Scott, I remember _everything_ he did. I remember shoving that sword into your chest. And I remember you just looking back at me, ‘cause you wouldn’t stop me, you wouldn’t hurt me... Even as I was twisting and shredding through your lungs. I remember.”

“It wasn’t you.” Scott shakes his head as he grabs both her hands in his.

Stiles huffs and says, “Please just promise me – both of you,” She glances towards Isaac briefly. “Promise me you won't let anyone else get hurt because of me.”

And Scott doesn’t know if he can promise that when he knows that could mean her dying, too.

“ _I_ promise.” Isaac says, causing Scott to glare at him once more and Stiles to laugh.

**+++**

It’s Lydia's turn to smirk, because she knows finally; “You’re afraid, aren’t you?” Her smirk widens when he glares at her. “You know they’re coming for you. You know you’re running out of time. You know they’re coming to kill you.”

Void Stiles growls as she swirls around to bitterly state, “Well, that’s exactly why I’m keeping _you_ close.”


	6. A Change In Ownership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It means that there’s been a change in ownership.”

“We've done this before, guys.” Scott says, once they’ve stopped by the hospital so that his mother can shoot Stiles up with a little morphine – which doesn’t help at all, but Stiles keeps that secret to herself. Scott glances around at his friends – well, the friends with him, for now. “Only a couple of weeks ago, we were standing right here, just like this, ready to save Malia. And we did.”

“And that was a total stranger.” Stiles says, makes the point that Scott doesn’t make aloud. “This is **Lydia**.”

Allison nods, a determined look on her face as she states, “If we save the town again, then cool and everything, but I’m really just here to save my friends and my best friend.”

Scott nods and with a meaningful look towards Stiles, he says, “I pretty much just came to save mine.”

Stiles musters up enough energy for a bright smile.

“Yeah, I’m just here, ‘cause I'd rather not stay in and do homework.” Isaac states rather blandly as always.

Scott doesn’t glare this time, but he does shoot the Beta a withering look as the girls chuckle quietly.

**+++**

Lydia smirks, but it’s mainly for show, because she’s got a real bad feeling. “They’re here. And I don’t need to scream to know that they’re going to kill your sorry ass.”

But Void Stiles smirks back at her as she says, “Well, good for you. Good for the both of us, in fact. Why do you think I brought you with me?” She huffs when the banshee only stares blankly back at her. “I needed to know when they'd be close enough – when my _own_ death was closing in on me...”

**+++**

“Mom, what is _that_?” Kira's eyes are wide as she stares back at her mother, her friends all beside her – most importantly to her being Scott.

**+++**

Void Stiles smiles triumphantly and takes a deep breath and saying, “Because _only_ when they’re close, can I do _this_...”

Lydia blinks and –

**+++**

“Mom? What just happened?” Kira asks very warily.

Scott blinks, because Stiles is now standing in front of them all. He glances back to his side where she just was and sees nothing. And when he glances back to Stiles, he knows it’s not her.

“What just happened? There’s been a change in ownership, that's what just happened.” Void Stiles smirks, looking too pleased for herself as the Oni now stand behind her, waiting for her command. She glances briefly over her shoulder and says rather smugly, “They belong to **me** now.”

Noshiko doesn’t allow for any more talking – for anymore opportunity for it to get away from them again – and charges forward with her katana raised.

Void Stiles grins and steps back as the Oni step forward.

Scott dives in, too, and really was going to avoid it, but he can’t just let Kira's mother take the hits for them. And as always, Allison and Isaac have his back, him swiping claws and her shooting her crossbow.

**+++**

“Stiles?” Lydia’s eyes widen and soften at the same time as she helps the girl stand.

“Lydia?” Stiles breathes a sigh of relief after glancing around in confusion. She smiles at the redhead, but Lydia looks like she's on the verge of having a panic attack.

“No! Shit! Why are you here? What’s happening!?” She all, but squeals.

Stiles’ eyes widen as she tries to calm her friend down. “Hey, we're all here for you. It’s gonna be fine.”

And Lydia is smart, of course she figured it out, as soon as he took her and brought her here. “Stiles, you weren’t supposed to come here.” She shakes her head almost on the verge of breaking, because that feeling that something bad is going to happen is growing by the second now.

And Stiles looks worried now as she warily asks, “Lydia, what’s happening?”

“Who else is here?” Lydia asks. “Who came with you?” She doesn’t know why she needs to know, she just knows she has to.

And suddenly, Stiles feels like she can barely keep her eyes open, let alone stand.

**+++**

Allison panics, all she can see is her friends all being beaten without mercy. She thinks quickly after her second meltdown, gets a hold of herself – just like her father taught her. She only has one, only had time to take the one she already had in her pocket in between all of the chaos, so she _has_ to make it count.

“How the fuck do we stop them!?” Isaac growls over to the Alpha, while missing another blade by a curly hair on his head.

“I have _no_ idea!” Scott exclaims, managing to send a harsh kick to one of the Oni and sending it flying. He considers that a win – finally – but ultimately, he know they're getting nowhere here.

Noshiko, however, is a different story as she continues to fight rather well against the Oni, even though it gets her about as far as the rest of them.

**+++**

“Stiles, Stiles, _please_ , you have to –“ Lydia tries to help her up, but Stiles is pretty much all dead weight by this point, can barely lift her eyelids and open her mouth to speak.

“Lydia...” Stiles tries, for her own sake as well as the redhead's, but shakes her head as it flops down, her chin hitting her chest. “I... I can’t...”

**+++**

Allison allows no more space for thinking when she sees Scott about to be beheaded. She pulls back, keeps sharp focus and let’s go with a soft exhale.

The arrow hits it’s target and the Oni holding Scott instantly turns to black smoke. And Scott's eyes widen in surprise and he can only grin, until he turns to face her...

**+++**

“No, no, no, no, no –“ Lydia can’t stop shaking, and she’s sure she’s actually having that panic attack now.

**+++**

Allison doesn’t know why Scott is looking at her like she just shot his puppy or something, but she’s even more unsure of why she suddenly feels like her entire body has been set on fire. It’s not until she looks down and sees the long sword sticking out of her chest does she realise why Scott is now rushing over to her as she looks back up at him.

**+++**

And finally, the banshee screams, “ ** _AAALLLLLLIIISSSOOONNN!!!_** ”

**+++**

“Did you find her? Is she okay?” Allison tries to be the strong one here even though she’s completely terrified and wishes her dad were here, because Scott is just falling apart as he cradles her in his arms and sinks to the ground.

And everything around them stops for Scott and it’s just the two of them just like it used to be, just like it should _always_ be. And he hates himself for only realising that now, only when it’s too late.

“Scott, is Lydia okay?” Allison gasp out desperately as she clings to him and she knows she doesn’t have long, probably not even minutes.

Scott nods dumbly and doesn't know how, but he manages to say, “She’s okay.” And he doesn't know that for sure at the moment, but right now he only cares for one thing. “It's okay. It’s gonna be okay.” He says, but he knows he’s only trying to make himself feel better and even that doesn’t work.

Allison shakes her head and smiles, because she’s already accepted her fate. Terrified, but ever defiant as always.

Scott slides his hand into the sleeve of her jacket and frowns as he says, “I can’t take your pain away.”

Allison smiles softly up at him as she whispers, “That’s ‘cause it doesn’t hurt.”

Scott’s heart sinks as he mumbles a miserable, “N-no.” He shakes his head refusing to accept what she already has and holds her close.

“It's okay.”

“Allison –“

“Please, Scott, you **have** to tell my dad –“

**+++**

Tears roll freely and excessively down Lydia’s cheek as she sinks to the floor beside Stiles...


	7. Happened So Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sorry, it all just happened so fast.”

It’s all a blur. Scott doesn’t remember anything in between Allison laying lifeless in his arms and Chris showing up. He thinks he heard the hunter mumble to Kira and Isaac about finding Stiles and Lydia, but he can’t be sure of anything right now.

Accept that she’s dead...

Allison is dead.

And now, he can see only Chris left standing in front of him, can hear his words and he struggles to understand, to get a grip on reality. But he’s never felt pain like this before and it’s worse than any broken bone or bruised skin he’s ever had to endure.

“Scott,” Chris stands in front of the boy – because right now, to Chris, that’s all he is; a poor kid with shitty luck. “Scott, _please_ look at me. You _have_ to remember it _exactly_.”

Scott just stares dumbly at him.

Chris goes on, because with all the shit going on, none of them can afford to be blamed for Allison's death and put behind bars for it. “You called me first, right?” He arches a brow when Scott continues to stare back at him. “You called me first – say it.”

Finally, Scott finds his shaky words, “I... I c-called you first...” He stutters a little, for the first time since he was a little kid, his shuddering breathing, the cause.

“No. Not **you**. Say Mr. Argent or her dad.” Chris corrects him, is patient, because fuck, he’s just lost his fucking daughter; his fucking world and he doesn't even know how he's still standing, no matter what his crazy old man taught him about stupid emotions.

“I called her dad first.” Scott finally gets it out after another moment of stuttering and panting and just trying not to fall the fuck apart even more than he is already.

“What else?” Chris asks, waits expectantly.

“What?” Scott blinks back the fresh set of on-coming tears.

“What happened?” Chris says sharply, though, he’s not angry or annoyed, is just trying to get the younger man focussed.

“I... They...” Scott shakes his head as if to snap himself out of his stupor, and it works a little at least. “There were two of them.”

“Right.” Chris nods, all the while, trying to keep his own tears at bay – there’ll be time for emotions later, _after_ all of this madness is done with.

“They tried to steal her car.” Scott pants heavily and tries not to have a fucking panic attack _or_ an asthma attack. “Th-they wore masks. One of them had a knife and –“

“You _think_.” Chris interrupts him quickly, needs for them all to get this right if they’re going to walk away from it. “Don’t be specific about anything. You saw something sharp and metallic. You _think_ it was a knife.”

Scott can only nod, because of all the supernatural shit he has been through, this is definitely the most surreal.

“What do you say next – if you’re confused and upset? What do you **always** say, Scott?” Chris doesn’t mean for his words to come out harshly, but he needs the Alpha to be just that right now; the Alpha, he needs him to take charge, after taking a hold of himself, of course.

“I –“ Scott almost lets a sob escape as he says, “I’m sorry, it all just happened so fast.”

“Good.” Chris nods and barks out, “Say it again... Scott, say it again!”

“I –“ But Scott can no longer keep a lid on his feelings. “How the hell are you doing this!?” He cries out, staring incredulously back at the hunter as he somehow manages to prop himself up on the metal fencing behind.

“It's what we do.” Chris says, like he’s been trained to. But it’s the moment he says it that the situation begins to hit him as he repeats with a whisper, “It's what we do...”

**+++**

“Can you remember anything else?”

Isaac can barely hear the deputy’s voice over the heavy and painful beating of his heart, can barely feel Lydia sitting beside him, trying to comfort them both as she hugs his side. He feels like his insides are being torn apart and doesn’t even want to begin to imagine how Scott or Chris feel right now.

“Isaac?” Parrish gently presses a hand to the teen's shoulder and knows only too well of losing close friends from his days serving his country on the front line.

“I’m sorry,” Isaac shakes his head lightly and whispers miserably, “It all just happened so fast.”

**+++**

Stiles doesn’t know how she ends up at Kira's house, but she's grateful, because she really cannot face Scott or any of the others after what happened tonight. As far as she knows, Chris says they will all cover for her by saying that she wasn’t with them.

So that’s... _Something_.

“Here.” Noshiko places the cup on the table. “It will calm you.”

Stiles arches a brow, looks intrigued as she picks it up and asks, “What is it? Magic tea or something?” She can’t deny that it smells heavily.

“No. It’s chamomile.” Noshiko can’t help smiling, clearly amused.

“Mom, why did we bring her here? She’s not safe.” Kira says, looks slightly frazzled.

“She’s not safe anywhere.” Noshiko says pointedly.

“But Allison killed one of them.” Kira says – like, doesn’t that fricking count for _something_?

“How is that even possible?” Stiles asks.

Noshiko shakes her head, answers honestly, “I don’t know.”

“But she **did** kill one of them. My mom and I both saw.” Kira tells her.

“Yeah.” Stiles nods, feeling the lump in her throat coming back as she huffs out, “And then they killed her right back.”

God, Scott must hate her. Only she knows he won’t blame her and that just makes her feel even worse.

“Allison’s dead... Because of me.” Stiles says, like she’s only really just registering that fact this second.

“Stiles.” Kira scowls at her.

Stiles takes a deep breath to calm herself and says, “At least now it looks like the only good thing is that I’m dying, too.” And she really is okay with that if it means no more chaos and death because of her.

Kira shoots her mother a pleading look.

Noshiko sighs quietly and says, “He made a powerful move – separating the two of you like that.”

Stiles nods in understanding and asks, “So what’s _our_ next move?”

“At this point, you will need a divine move.” Noshiko says.

Stiles blinks. “What’s that?” She asks, looks intrigued.

“In the game of Go, it’s what we call _a truly inspired_ or _out-of-the-box_ move.” Noshiko explains, “The Nogitsune has the _sente_ ; the advantage, until now. What **you** need is a divine move in order to turn the game around.”

Stiles sighs heavily, clasping her hands together as she asks, “Anyone feeling divinely inspired?”

**+++**

Isaac doesn’t know how he’s held off this long, but he continues to keep his tears even as his bottom lip trembles.

Chris throws his keys into the bowl Allison got them, because he always manages to lose them.

Isaac slowly turns away from the hunter, because he can no longer keep it all pent up. Finally, the tears silently stream down his face as he glares down at the neatly polished floorboards.

“I appreciate the concern, but you don’t have to stay.” Chris says as he slowly walks over the wolf. “I’ll be okay.” He says, even though he’s on the verge of breaking down. “I’ve dealt with this before when my wife died. I can do it again.” He says and now he knows he’s just rambling on so that he doesn't snap. “I have a mental capacity to compartmentalize my emotions... Most hunters have it.”

Finally, Isaac slowly turns to face him and Chris slowly feels himself crack at the sight of the poor boy's tearful gaze.

“Yeah...” Isaac mumbles, nods and calmly, but rather brokenly says, “I don't have that...”

And so Chris finally breaks, too, and rushes forward to engulf the teen in a shared hug of heartbreak.

**+++**

“It’ll be okay in a few hours.” Aiden reassures his brother, who fusses over his wounds.

“Unless whoever shot you, finds you and finishes the job.” Ethan chirps sarcastically.

Aiden rolls his eyes and says, “Lydia’s with Scott.”

Ethan nods, because finally, they agree on something. “We need to go now.”

Aiden nods, pulls on his shirt and follows his brother.

“So, what?” Derek comes down his spiral staircase and looks rather amused as he asks, “You think you can convince her to go with _you_?”

Aiden swirls around to glare at him as he says, “I’m gonna convince her to run and hide. Like _any_ sane person would do.”

“And Danny?” Derek arches a brow at the other twin.

Aiden answers for him with a snap, “Allison is dead. Stiles is dying. What’d you _think_?”

Derek grits his teeth to keep from slapping the shit out of him and says, “I think Danny won’t even believe you, let alone leave with you. And Lydia would _never_ run and hide.”

“Because of Stiles?” Aiden arches a brow and looks slightly amused.

Derek glares at him with murderous intent before saying, “Because of Scott, dumbass.”

Aiden glares back at him.

Derek rolls his eyes – because they really are stupid – and says, “All this time you’ve spent trying to find a way into his pack, trying to earn his trust, trying to fight for him. But you’ve got it all wrong. If they’re a good leader, like Scott, you don’t fight for _him_ , you fight for his cause.”

“What cause?” Aiden scoffs, still looking confused.

“Scott’s _always_ been about _one_ thing; protecting people, _especially_ the people he loves. He will do _anything_ and _everything_ to save them. Even when there is no chance of winning, he _always_ finds a way. If you really do wanna earn your places in his pack – if you really want your redemption, find _another_ way to stand and fight.”


	8. A Tradition We Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It's a tradition we have. Another being – the silver bullet, that was mine and Allison’s was a silver arrowhead. She started work on her very first last night.”

“Stiles and Kira said it was the Nemeton that kept the Nogitsune trapped before.” Lydia tells the doc, even when she thinks he probably knows that already – because seriously, he _always_ seems to know just about everything that goes on in this crazy town.

Deaton nods, wears that same look of worry as he says, “The problem is that it’s not even a person we're trying to fight. It just _looks_ like one.”

“A spirit that’s taken the shape of a human. Great.” Lydia huffs.

“The shape of my best friend.” Scott says, wears a determined scowl.

“Well, _some_ one caught it once before. And that someone is Kira's mother.” Lydia states, looking rather hopeful.

“So someone could do it again, right?” Scott asks, looking to the doc for answers.

“I don’t know, to be honest.” Deaton sighs, “It was trapped a very long time ago now, before the Nemeton was cut down. It probably won’t hold the same kind of power anymore.”

“Well, is there **anything** that does?” Scott asks and secretly pleads for a good answer and thankfully he gets one (kind of.)

“Possibly.” Deaton nods, looks rather thoughtful as he explains, “Back when the tree was whole, parts of its wood was used to contain powerful and unfortunately _very_ rare objects.”

“Wait –“ Lydia immediately cuts in. “Powerful objects?” She asks, though, she’s mostly thinking it through before she actually asks, “Like say, an Alpha's claws?”

Deaton looks almost as intrigued as Scott as the wolf asks, “Which Alpha?”

Lydia gives them both a look as she says, “Talia Hale.” She almost smiles at the confused look on Scott’s face, but silently questions the troubled and rather soft look in Deaton’s eyes at the mention of said Alpha.

“Where did you see them?” Deaton asks after taking a brief moment to compose himself.

“Peter had them in a little cylinder shaped wooden box, marked with a triskele on the top.” Lydia explains.

“You think it was made from the Nemeton?” Scott asks, looking mostly towards the doc.

Deaton nods as he replies, “It was.”

“How can you know that for sure?” Lydia asks.

Deaton sighs heavily as he says, “Because I’m the one who made it.”

**+++**

**_Message from_ Sourwolf:**  
_Meet me outside, please? ___

__Stiles frowns, is slightly confused because first of all; Derek hardly _ever_ sends a text to anyone, let alone to Stiles, and second; Derek _never_ says please._ _

__Instead of a text back, Stiles calls him and he answers after the first ring, but she speaks first, “Hey, Derek.”_ _

__Which gets a slightly alarmed look from Kira, who sits opposite her as she silently mouths, “What’s wrong?”_ _

__Stiles shrugs in response to her as she says into the phone, “I’m not home right now. I’m at Kira's.”_ _

__“I know. I’m outside.” Is all Derek says, though, she can hear that he sounds slightly on edge and she really doesn’t blame them after the last few weeks of utter fucking madness._ _

__“Oh.” Stiles blinks. “Okay. One sec’.”_ _

__“What’s going on? What did he say? Are Scott and the others okay?” Kira bombards her with questions as soon as she hangs up the phone._ _

__Stiles can’t help puffing out a little laugh as she firstly mentions that, “Scott is fine. So are the others.” She hauls herself up from the couch and holds a hand up when Kira goes to help her. “He just wants me to meet him outside. I’ll be right back.”_ _

__Kira follows her closely as she shuffles towards the front door. “Why can’t he come inside? I _really_ don’t think you should be alone right now. Scott would kill me if I let anything bad happen to you.”_ _

__Stiles would glare at anyone else because she knows, “It’s okay, I’m safe with Derek more than anyone else when Scotty's not around... No offence.” But she also knows Kira’s heart is always in the right place, just like Scott._ _

__“Oh, none taken. I don’t even know what the heck I’m doing here. I’m literally just making this up as I go along. I mean, only a week ago, I didn’t know how to fight with a sword and now I’m somehow, like, a ninja or something.”_ _

__Stiles blinks, because, “Wow. I think you talk more than I do.” And then grins as she says, “I like you, Kira.”_ _

__Kira smiles that goofy, but incredibly sweet smile of hers and says, “I like you, too, Stiles. I **really** hope you don’t die.”_ _

__And Stiles really can’t help chuckle at that as she says, “Yeah, me, too.”_ _

__**+++** _ _

__“Careful. _That_ one takes some practice.” Chris notes as he watches the wolf inspect the small, but _very_ sharp ringed blade._ _

__Isaac carefully places the dagger back onto the table as the hunter watches him with some amusement._ _

__“When Allison was learning,” Chris says as he tries to swallow the aching lump forming in his throat at the mere mention of her name, “She practised so hard that her fingers bled and I had to bandage them.” He smiles fondly at the memory as he adds with a whisper, “She never gave up, though.”_ _

__Isaac nods, though, there’s a troubled scowl across his face as he recalls, “She kept trying to say something.”_ _

__Chris frowns, but otherwise says nothing, silently urges the wolf on._ _

“She was trying to tell Scott something. She kept saying, _”You have to tell my dad, Scott. You have to tell him. Make sure you tell him...”_ ” Isaac sniffles quietly, holding back more tears as he says, “I’m sure it was just that she loved you very much.” 

__“It's okay.” Chris smiles faintly. “She made a point of telling me earlier.”_ _

__“She did?” And now Isaac is slightly confused._ _

__Chris nods and says, “It's a tradition we have. Another being – the silver bullet, that was mine and Allison’s was a silver arrowhead. She started work on her very first last night.”_ _

__“Where is it?” Because now it all makes sense to Isaac._ _

__“The arrowhead?” Chris is the one who looks confused now._ _

__Isaac nods._ _

__“Downstairs.” Chris asks, “Why?”_ _

__“I need to see it.” Isaac says._ _

__Again, Chris asks, “Why?”_ _

__“Because I have a feeling that it isn’t there anymore.” Isaac says, already standing up and making his way downstairs as the hunter follows closely behind._ _


	9. Like A Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But what if the silver is like a poison to them? Like wolf's bane is to me – what if it needs to stay in the body?”

It’s chaos most days down at the Station, but those days are blown out of the water as far as Noah’s concerned while he and the deputy are forced back into the Sheriff's office.

Parrish stands in front of the Sheriff, firing at the Oni and swears under his breath when he has to reload as quickly as fucking possible without getting swiped by their blades _again_.

And while he does that, Noah darts for his desk and reaches under it for his shotgun instead. “We need more guns in this fucking police station!” He snaps as he moves in front of the deputy and opens fire at the first Oni to come close enough.

“Are you hit?” Parrish asks rhetorically upon seeing the bloody slash across the back of the other man’s shoulder.

“Just fall back!” Noah exclaims as he grabs the deputy and shoves him behind. They take cover while the Oni turn their attentions to the other officers and Noah curiously notes how the Oni don't ever go in for the kill.

“You okay?” Noah asks when the hiss of pain beside him breaks his focus on the Oni.

Parrish nods as he tenderly prods the bloody slash on his right arm. “What –“

“Shit... They've poisoned us.” Noah says when he finally figures it out and the Oni finally vanish altogether.

**+++**

**1 Hour Earlier...**

Just like he said, Derek’s waiting at the end of Kira’s driveway and Stiles, as always, is the one to speak first.

“Are you okay?”

Derek puffs out a humourless laugh, stares incredulously at her. “Am _I_ okay?”

 _Still_ only ever thinking of others. And that is one of the things he loves most about her, always has. But it’s also the very reason she got herself into this mess in the first place; to save Malia, his long lost cousin, by sacrificing herself without a second of hesitation. And it makes him want to scream; to howl up at the moon in pain and sorrow.

Stiles, not so surprisingly (because even Derek himself will admit that he’s never really been good with words) shoots him a withering and slightly offended look. “I don’t look _that_ bad... Do I?”

And Derek knows it’s just a cover, can always tell she’s nervous – thankfully, the good kind – around him. And even now, it makes him want to smile, because even **now** she’s finds the time to be concerned over what _he_ thinks of her.

“Of course not.” His reply is somewhat automatic and he’s glad of that when he sees the subtle look of surprise followed by relief that flashes through her big _Bambi_ eyes (as Erica used to dub them.)

“It's just,” Derek somehow pulls his shit together as he says, “I know what’s going on. Scott filled me in on everything that happened last night.”

Stiles nods and he can clearly see the look of guilt and heartbreak on her face as he tries to then convince her, “It wasn’t your fault.”

“Like Boyd wasn’t _your_ fault?”

Derek blinks and Stiles immediately feels even more guilt just piling on top of the guilt already there as she huffs and says, “I’m sorry. That was uncalled for.”

Derek can only whisper, “It's okay.” Feels as though his chest is being physically stretched at the sight of her – the heavy bags under her once vibrant, mischievous eyes, now dull and waning, and her pale cream skin slowly paling even more, the sicker she becomes.

“But it’s not okay. _Nothing_ about this is okay. Allison is dead because of me.” Stiles says, wearing a stricken look.

“And Malia is still alive because of you. Because you would rather put anyone else’s safety first, _but_ your own.” Derek glares slightly at her to keep from breaking along with her.

He needs at least one of them to be the strong one and for the first time in a long time now, it’s he who has to save her. And he will do just that, by any means necessary.

**+++**

**2 Hours Later...**

“Derek’s got the triskele box.” Scott announces as soon as he’s off the phone to said wolf. “He’s gonna meet us at the school.”

Stiles nods in acknowledgment, and tries to ignore as even now her knees weaken at the mere mention of Derek.

Lydia, however, is more distracted by the whispers she keeps hearing.

“What is it?” Stiles asks, always the first to pick up on things, even before the wolves and Scott has to admit he’s kind of proud of that.

“Something's happening.” Lydia whispers. “I just had this sudden rushing feeling... Like we're running out of time...” She adds that last part with a look of slight terror in her widened green orbs.

“Yeah,” Stiles glances towards Scott, wearing the same look. “I kinda got that feeling, too.”

**+++**

Isaac follows Chris down to the hunter's basement, where Chris finds four perfectly crafted silver arrow heads laid out on top of one of the counters.

Chris picks one of the arrow heads up to inspect the fine work his daughter did and asks the young wolf, “Why would she make only four of them?”

Isaac gives a watery smile as he replies, “She made five. She said she made one before she figured it out. We were all in a rush, so I didn’t get to ask what she meant. I didn’t figure it out until now myself.”

“What am I missing here?” Chris asks with a frown, annoyed that he can’t figure it out himself. After all, it’s what he’s fucking trained to do, all his God damned life.

“She used one of the arrow heads to kill the Oni. We saw her do it.” Isaac explains. “She must have only brought the one with her, ‘cause she didn’t know if it would work or not.”

“Oh.” Chris blinks, is still slightly confused, especially when Isaac says –

“Must have been the same way you almost got to kill one of the bastards.” Isaac sees his scowl and asks, “The bullet you used to shoot the Oni all those years ago – was it made of silver?”

“Yeah.” Chris nods and explains, “But it didn’t kill it. It just broke the mask. Possibly went straight through it’s head.”

“Right.” Isaac nods and asks, “But what if the silver is like a poison to them? Like wolf's bane is to me – what if it needs to stay in the body?”


	10. Win the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “To win the game.”

Once Derek calls to confirm he's on the move with the twins in toe, Scott drives Stiles’ Jeep to the high school with Lydia and Kira right by their sides.

Lydia helps Stiles stay on her feet, holding the lithe girl up as the four of them make their way towards the main building.

Stiles stops them just before they reach it and shoots (mainly) Scott a meaningful look as she says, “I know what you’re all thinking – if this works, I’ll probably die, too. And I’m okay with that. So I need you guys to be okay with it, too.”

Kira doesn’t want to be okay with that and she barely knows the girl, but even more than that, she can’t stand what this is probably doing to Scott.

Lydia looks mainly stricken, torn, but Scott just smiles warmly at Stiles and says, “I **am** gonna save you. No matter what, Stiles, you are my sister and I’m _never_ gonna let you go.”

However touched Stiles feels right now, it still does nothing to sway her from the decision. She huffs, but can’t help smiling back even through serious words. “Just stick to the plan, okay?”

Scott stares at her and simply says, “The plan is to save you. And that’s the plan _I’m_ sticking with.”

Stiles opens her mouth to retaliate and glares at the back of his head when he simply swirls around, apparently ending the discussion altogether.

Kira simply follows Scott towards the entrance and Lydia can’t help smirking as she helps a still glaring Stiles after them. And when they finally enter the doors slam shut behind them – because why not?

Scott glances around, seeing that they’re somehow in the Yakuza compound with snow covering almost everything in sight.

“Okay...” Stiles mumbles, “This is definitely _not_ part of the plan...”

**+++**

It’s been a little over an hour and he and Melissa are still stuck in this stupid fucking elevator, but Rafael continues to leave message upon message.

“Stilinski, will you _please_ call me back? Thank you!” Rafael snaps as he hangs up for the fiftieth time.

“Raf,” Melissa groans when she accidentally moves her wounded leg.

“Hey, shh. Don’t talk. Save your strength.” He kneels down in front of her and places his hand over hers, the bloody hole oozing underneath their fingers. He’s sweating buckets and just fucking at a loss of what to do right now.

He can’t let the love of his fucking life die and on top of that, Scott would hate him even more than he already does.

“You have to fix things with Scott.”

“What happened to kicking me out of your lives?”

Melissa ignores his sarcasm, because she knows it’s just a defence mechanism, a way to avoid this conversation. “I told a alcoholic to get out of our house. I didn’t tell his _father_ to get out of his son's life.”

When she shoots him a meaningful look, Rafael finally breaks. “He hates me.” He whispers, fresh tears brimming his eyes.

Melissa smiles though, because she also knows, “He doesn’t _hate_ you. He just wants you to suffer a little bit. He’s a teenage boy. He... he just wants you to do better. He doesn’t want you to give up on him again...”

“Hey, no –“ Rafael slides her into his lap, holds her close.

“Just promise me you’ll do better...”

Rafael can only nod, and promise likes she asks, because of course he wants a real relationship with his son. But right now, he can only wonder just how the fuck he’s gonna get them out of this mess.

**+++**

Void Stiles stands between the Oni and this time, Derek isn’t going to hold back.

“Did you bring us a present, sourwolf?” Her lips curl into a taunting smile.

Derek glares back at _it_ and says, “Actually, I brought two.”

On cue, Ethan and Aiden jump down and land gracefully either side of him, eyes burning blue, claws and teeth at the ready.

Void Stiles chuckles, clearly very amused as she says, “Well, I’ve heard of pack of Alphas. But I've never heard of a pack of _former_ Alphas. It’s a _little_ sad, don’t you think?”

The twins let out warning growls, but the nogitsune only smirks back at them.

“I may not be an Alpha anymore,” Derek says, because he won’t let it’s devil tongue get to him. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t know how to fight like one.”

Void Stiles simply grins at the challenge, her eyes turning to black as Derek’s burn blue.

**+++**

Stiles' heart hammers against her chest as the nogitsune comes into view and he’s just as she remembers in her dreams – sharp teeth hidden under all of those dirty rags rapped around his head, tatty black leather jacket and an air of terror surrounding him.

“It's just like I promised, Stiles. We’re going to kill them all. One by one.” He hisses out and snickers when the wolf stands beside his best friend and glares murderously at him.

Stiles takes a deep breath and asks, “What the hell is all of this? Where are we?” She then demands, trying her best and bravest glare, even when she knows he can smell, can taste her fear.

“The place between life and death.” Nogitsune answers, there's no need for tricks anymore – well, apart from this last one, which guarantees that he will _never_ go hungry again.

“Bardo.” Lydia answers before anybody even has the time to bring up the question.

Nogitsune nods and says, “But there are no peaceful deities _here_ , Lydia.” He turns Stiles and says, “You're dying, Stiles, I know you can feel it. And now, everybody you love is going to die, too.”

“What the fuck does **that** mean!?” Stiles snaps, now glaring because she really doesn’t care what happens to her as long as her father and friends are safe.

Nogitsune doesn’t smirk or taunt this time, because he knows he’s almost won now and nothing can stop him anymore and simply explains, “I’ve captured almost all of the territories on the board, Stiles. The Sheriff's station...”

Stiles eyes widen in horror as she thinks of her father.

“The Hospital...”

Scott's heart begins to race as he thinks of his mother.

“The animal clinic. And now, the high school...”

“I will kill you myself!” Stiles roars, but when she pulls out of Lydia's grasp and marches towards him a sudden wave of dizziness washes over her.

“Stiles!” Lydia exclaims, but it’s Scott who catches her before she falls to her knees. He sends another murderous glare at the trickster.

“Do you know the ritual of _seppuku_ , Stiles?” The nogitsune asks.

“No. And I don’t want to.” Stiles grits out as she clings onto Scott for dear life.

Naturally, the nogitsune explains himself anyway, “When a Samurai disembowels himself with his very own sword to maintain his honour, but that’s not the cut that kills him. The killing stroke is made by his _Kaishakunin_ , who beheaded the Samurai with his own katana.”

Stiles and Scott glance warily at one another.

“Scott is _your_ Kaishakunin, Stiles. I’m going to make you kill your best friend, Scott. Unless... You kill him first.”

“Why are you doing this!?” Scott asks, looking more than distraught. There is no fucking _way_ he is going to kill Stiles, no matter what this sick bastard is trying to do.

Nogitsune simply replies, “To win the game.”


	11. A Divine Move - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Actually, I _do_ have one move left. A _divine_ move.”

A group of the Oni suddenly appear out of thin air and a puff of their signature black smoke, now standing beside the Nogitsune, who has taken on the form of his last host – _before_ Stiles; Rhys.

Kira draws her katana and Scott takes his Beta wolf form, eyes burning bright red, sharp canines and razor edge claws on show, ready to fight.

Lydia slowly pulls Stiles along with her, backing them away and behind their friends. And Stiles simply clings onto her for dear life as she tries desperately to keep her eyes open, let alone stand upright.

“Everyone you love _will_ die.” The Nogitsune says, a slight smugness (understandably) in his voice. “Everyone you love will be touched by an Oni blade by now, it’s only a matter of time...”

**+++**

“Parrish, keep your God damn eyes open, you hear me!?” Noah snaps, keeping himself angry to keep himself from panicking – because that’s always been his technique (and he seems to have passed that trait onto Stiles, _thankfully_.)

“Hm.” Parrish mumbles, his head lolling slightly to the side from his place propped up against the Sheriff's desk.

“ _Jordan!_ ” Noah shouts, trying to snap him out of it, but he’s starting to panic a little now. He can’t let the kid die, especially not on _his_ fucking watch.

**+++**

“Don’t... Don’t leave him again... P-promise... Promise me...” Melissa whispers, because even though she knows she’s dying, can feel it coming in close now, she only ever had one thing on her mind.

Rafael holds her close to his chest as he says through wracked sobs, “I promise. I promise you...”

**+++**

“How the hell are we even in this place!?” Scott exclaims as he ducks another of the Oni's blades and both Lydia and Stiles watch on in horror as their friends fight to protect them.

“ _You’re_ asking _me_!?” Kira squeaks back at the absurdity of the so-called Alpha's question and manages to send a brief pointed look his way, while clashing swords with her portion of the Oni demons as she also adds, “A few weeks ago, I never even laid hands on a sword!”

**+++**

While the Nogitsune continues to watch on by the staircase the wolves and the Oni continue to fight.

“Where the _fuck_ are they!?” Aiden yells over the clash of claws and swords.

“Stiles’ Jeep is here! They must be in the school!” Derek yells back as he manages to dodge another swipe of the poisoned Oni blades.

**+++**

“This can’t be happening. It _can’t_ be real.” Lydia whispers, mainly to herself as she and Stiles huddle together out of the way of the chaos.

“Yeah,” Stiles croaks, still somehow managing to stand upright. “Tell that to _them_.”

**+++**

“Protect the box!” Derek yells out to the twins, both closer to the box than he is.

As if on cue when Aiden begins to move towards the box, two more Oni appear right in front of it. He pauses, glares at them as he says, “I fucking _hate_ ninjas.” He lets out a loud growl then before charging straight for them.

**+++**

“Kira!” Scott exclaims, panics when her sword is tossed aside and she’s smacked to the snowy ground.

Stiles eyes Kira’s sword.

**+++**

Rafael sees that Melissa is getting weaker by the second now and it doesn’t help at all when blood suddenly starts to seep slowly passed her lips.

 _Oh, fuck, what does that mean!?_ He thinks, but in the back of his mind he already knows it means, _She’s fucking dying!_

**+++**

In all of the commotion, Stiles finally manages to muster up enough strength to haul herself from Lydia’s grasp and over to where Kira’s sword was thrown. She grabs the blade without a second thought and holds the sharp edge against her throat.

Lydia’s eyes widen in horror, but it’s Scott who lets out a pain filled yell. “Stiles! _No!_ ”

**+++**

Derek is distracted momentarily by that same painful clench in his chest that’s been bugging him since Stiles got into all of this mess. And in his distraction, one of the Oni sends a hard punch to his face and sends him flying backwards.

Void Stiles smirks to herself.

“Derek!” Ethan looks slightly panicked until –

“I’m fine!” Derek growls as he hauls himself back up onto his feet. But he _isn't_ fucking fine. That feeling can only mean one fucking thing...

**+++**

“What if it saves you?” Stiles' voice is as painfully strained as she asks through tear filled eyes, “What if it saves _all_ of you?”

Scott shakes his head, his own dark chocolate eyes brimmed with tears as he silently begs her.

“What if it’s just another trick?” Lydia pipes up, her own voice desperate.

Meanwhile Kira simply stares at her own blade in Stiles' hands, her own eyes wide in horror at the entire scene.

“No more tricks, Lydia.” The Nogitsune promises _that_ at least, even when they’re literally still inside one of his tricks. And he would be disappointed that neither Stiles nor Lydia at least could have figured that out, if it wasn’t the only thing he was hoping for anyway.

“Let her end it, Scott. Let Stiles fall on her own sword. Let her do for herself, what you cannot do for her.”

“Stiles, please!” Scott begs her.

“Stiles!” Lydia shakes her head.

Stiles crumbles, lifting the blade up without a second thought. Until that is, something catches her eye.

The Nogitsune smirks at her as he somewhat smugly says, “You have no moves left, Stiles.”

Stiles grits her teeth and smirks faintly back when she sees a text book laying under the snow behind him. She begins to notice the desk, too, in a matter of a split second, because she's _still_ Stiles, God damn it!

Scott looks relieved along with Kira when Stiles lowers the sword and tosses it back to Kira, who, to her own amazement, manages to catch it with great ease.

Meanwhile Lydia is confused, even when Stiles says, “Actually, I _do_ have one move left. A _divine_ move.” Her smirk widens when the Nogitsune lets out a low, clearly displeased growl.


	12. A Divine Move - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Divine move? You think you have _any_ moves at all?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long and I'm sorry thus chapter is a little shorter. Stupid life gets in the way.

“We can’t do this! We can’t fucking beat them!” Aiden screams, but it’s as if on cue when the Oni that’s about to behead him is suddenly struck with something that makes it pause before disappearing into a puff of smoke and then disappearing altogether. “What the fuck was _that_?” He glances up to see Chris standing on the balcony, armed with his crossbow.

Derek takes the Oni's distraction as an advantage and rushes over to swipe the triskele box up.

“ _That_ was silver.” Isaac says (proudly, as he thinks of Allison) as he appears beside Chris before hoping over the railing and jumping gracefully down to join the other wolves.

“Isaac, take the box to Scott. Fast as you can.” Derek says as he hands the box to the younger Beta.

“Oh, and leave _us_ to die!?” Aiden growls as he manages a hard punch to one of the Oni’s masked faces.

Isaac doesn’t bother answering, just high tails it towards the school as fast as he possibly can.

**+++**

“Stop fighting! It’s just an illusion!” Stiles calls out to her friends as Lydia struggles to hold her up beside her.

Stiles notes their looks of confusion as she says, “This,” She points to the Oni and the Nogitsune, “All of this,” She motions to their surroundings, “It looks real and it feels real, but it isn’t. It’s just another trick. You **have** trust me.”

Scott hears the barely audible snarl that the Nogitsune gives under his breath and it’s enough for him to trust Stiles. He grabs Kira’s hand and she grips it back tightly after they share a look of understanding.

Kira lets her katana slip from her fingers and onto the snow with a soft thud and is comforted by the fact of Scott’s evident fear through the pulse in his hand, because she’s glad to know he’s almost as scared shitless as she is.

And he’s the almighty True Alpha that she’s quite recently (ever since she was thrown into the supernatural world pretty much head first) heard a lot about.

Stiles somehow manages to keep her eyes open as Lydia somehow manages to keep her on her feet.

Scott snarls loudly as the first blade slashes into his shoulder and then the second into his back. It feels so fucking real, but he is a God damn True Alpha and he will **not** be beaten so fucking easily.

By his side, Kira is with him, every step of the way. Even as the blades hit her skin again and again and she cries out in pain. Even as she is slashed in the back and falls to her knees, she gets straight back up and Scott is there to help her.

“Lydia, come on!” Stiles somehow trudges after her friends, dragging the redhead with her as she helps her along.

Scott smirks through the blood and the sweat and the pain when the Nogitsune places himself in front of the doors. The fox snarls loudly, but the wolf roars as he lets go of Kira's hand, grabbing him by the shoulders and shoving them both through the doors.

In an instant, he’s gone out of thin air and Scott nearly goes head first into the row of nearby lockers. He turns back around, realising that they were trapped in the gym hall just as Kira and Lydia help Stiles out into the hallway.

“We're okay.” Scott grins as he glances from Kira to Stiles.

Stiles manages a weak grin with what little energy she has left. “Told ya.”

Their joy is short-lived, however...

“This was **my** game.”

The group turn around to see the Nogitsune, only this time he’s wearing Stiles’ evil clone.

“ _You_ think you can beat **me** at **my** game!?” Void Stiles glares murderously at the friends; this pack; the thorn in his fucking side – Scott and Stiles in particular. She turns to face Stiles, who is still clinging to Lydia for dear life and Stiles notes how horribly calm his voice is; like he’s ready to fucking explode.

**+++**

Ethan doesn’t realise until it happens and by then he already knows it’s too late and his heart sinks.

“ _Aiden!_ ”

Ethan rushes towards his brother and manages to catch him just before he falls to the ground. And thankfully for Chris’ perfect aim, the last Oni to approach the twins from behind is hit square in the left eye.

Chris then rushes down from the balcony just as Derek reaches the other wolves. And his heart really does ache for Ethan, because he knows all too well what it feels like to lose a sibling.

Ethan doesn’t know what to do other than stare at the sword now sticking out of his brother's bloody chest.

**+++**

“ _Divine move._ ” Void Stiles scoffs, clearly mocking his former host as he marches straight for her. “Divine move? You think you have _any_ moves at all?”

Stiles and Lydia eyes widen as he backs them down the hallway and hey try to move away from him as quickly as fucking possible.

Kira looks at Scott as if he’s crazy when he doesn’t step in.

Scott smirks back at her as he says, “Go get your sword.”

“You can kill the _Oni_.” Void Stiles states smugly, “But **me**?” There’s a crazy look in her dark orbs as she says, “Me? I’m almost _a thousand years old!!_ YOU CAN'T KILL ME!”


	13. A Fox And A Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can’t be a fox _and_ a wolf.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did the sad parts justice.  
> 

“But we **can** change you!” Lydia exclaims and it’s mainly in a panic as she and Stiles cling to one another. It seems to do the trick, however, as he halts and they halt with him, almost backed into a row of lockers.

“What?” Void Stiles’ trembles, though only the slightest and Stiles herself does take notice, but in her near death state, she can’t be sure if it’s more anger on his part or truly fear – because she knows he's not invincible, saw it in his mind, though they were just fragments and she still can’t be sure.

Lydia, too must notice the change in the Nogitsune’s darkened eyes, because there is a hint of a smug smirk playing on her pretty red lips as she says, “You forgot about the scroll – the Shugendo scroll.”

The flash of terror is very hard to miss in his eyes before Void Stiles glares murderously back at the redhead. He utters the words, “’ _Change the host._ ’” And Stiles enjoys the way he already sounds defeated; out witted; _out foxed_.

Stiles grits her teeth as she bitterly snarls at him, “You can’t be a fox _and_ a wolf.”

Then on cue – because it seems to be his specialty since turning into a werewolf – Scott suddenly appears behind the Nogitsune, who is clearly surprised. However, the Alpha does not let him get away as he grabs onto Void Stiles' shoulders. Void Stiles struggles, but before she can escape, the wolf lunges forward and sinks his razor sharp teeth into the host's neck.

The Nogitsune roars out in pain, though, Stiles sees the pure shock in his mirrored eyes.

Scott lets go and leaves the fox to howl out in pain and horror.

Stiles’ eyes widen when Void Stiles tries to charge at her with what little energy he has left, but this time, it’s Kira who saves them when she rushes forward out of pure instinct and pushes her blade right through his back. She slices right through his heart, the end of her blade shooting through his chest with a bloody spray.

And Stiles would absolutely vomit if she didn’t already need to anyway.

Kira pulls her blade out, her eyes wide with shock at what she has just done.

Scott pulls Kira to his side as Lydia hurriedly walks Stiles towards them and the Nogitsune can only drop to his knees in front of them. There’s still a murderous look on his face, frozen in time as his flesh begins to crack and peel.

A moment later, Void Stiles is no more; the Nogitsune is no more as his body simply turns to ash and then disappears altogether with a slow puff of black smoke.

Another moment later, and Stiles finds herself feeling extra dizzy until she faintly feels a falling sensation and her world turns black completely.

Thankfully, she feels her eyes slowly cracking open in what feels like only a mere second later to her. She can’t be sure if she’s dead or not, but if she is, Stiles is happy to find her friends are crouching over her, waiting just for her.

Scott is the first to let out a sigh of relief, but it's Lydia who rolls her eyes and says, “You’re always so dramatic.”

Stiles blinks and okay, so not dead, _thank fucking God, my dad would totally kill me_ , but she’s still glad to see her friends are still alive, too. “Christ, I fainted, didn’t I?” She scoffs lightly, though clearly joking as she adds, “And I thought I was dying.”

“See?” Lydia arches a brow at Scott. “Dramatic.”

“He’s gone?” Stiles knows, but right now, she just needs to hear someone say it out loud to her.

“He’s gone.” Lydia nods with a soft smile and a clearly knowing look in her pretty green eyes.

“And we're alive?”

“We're alive.” Scott says as he helps his best friend back up onto her feet.

“We’re all alive.” Stiles whispers mostly to herself as she tries to digest what has just happen – let alone all she has been through.

However, it’s only Lydia who notices the pained look in Scott’s eyes as he forces on a smile and says, “We’re okay.”

**+++**

“Does this hurt you as much as it hurts me?” Aiden asks. He sheds no tears, because he wants to stay strong for his brother, but he can't help the waver of his voice, because it feels like his throat is fucking closing up on him. Which is kind of is, because he’s trying not to choke on his own blood right now, because he knows he has to say goodbye to his brother before it’s too late.

“You know it does.” Ethan barely manages to choke out through his own constricted chords. His heart breaks even more when his brother whimpers in pain and pulls him close, kisses his forehead, because he knows there is simply no use in putting pressure on his wound. Even if he hadn’t pulled the sword out, it would never had mattered, because of the fucking Oni blade.

“It's okay.” Aiden mumbles, staring up at his brother with a look of peace, though Ethan knows it’s only because of the blood lose. “D-don't be afraid.” Ethan doesn’t know if he’s talking to him or trying to tell himself that until he says, “I'm always with you.. And Lydia would've never believe I was one of the g-good guys anyway..”

“She’ll believe me.” Derek simply states, giving a curt nod when Aiden smiles gratefully up at him.

Ethan pulls him close, embraces him tightly, never wanting to let go as his brother's breathing begins to struggle. “Shhh.” He rocks them both back and forth, mainly trying to keep himself together until his brother's lungs can take no more, until his heart has no more to give, it gives out altogether and Ethan finally lets the fact that he is all alone on this world sink in as he cries in despair, clutching at his brother's bloody corpse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I didn't forget about Isaac.


	14. It's Beacon Hills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dude, it’s Beacon Hills.”

Stiles can’t get them out of her head. The people the Nogitsune killed through her; because of her. Both Allison and Aiden are dead because of her and all she can do is what she does best; talk. Talk and bury it deep down for herself. Because she knows her father wouldn’t understand, no one would or even could. Not even Scott.

So she buries it all the only way she knows how. By ignoring it all and focusing on her friends instead.

**+++**

“I wish I could say something to them.” Kira stares rather longingly after Scott as he shuffles down the hallway, clearly in his own little world. “I wish I could say something to all of them... But I don’t know how much time or space to give them.” She spots Stiles deep in thought at her own locker. “And I know that I’m still just the new girl to everybody.”

“Ever run track?” Finstock asks eagerly as he adds, “I mean, you have excellent muscle definition.

Lydia smiles as she shuts her locker and turns to face Kira. “You won't be for long.”

Kira looks confused until she turns to see Malia walking beside Coach Finstock.

“Um, I sometimes have to run from cougars that are trying to eat me. Does that count?” Malia asks, completely ignorant with innocence.

“Yeah. I’ve had the same problem.” Malia looks confused, while Finstock's mind is clearly elsewhere. “So, listen, we can start of slow with all of this. A few classes here and there. But there’s no need to worry. You’ll learn fast.”

“I intend to.” Malia replies, wearing a secretive smirk.

**+++**

Later that night, after she’s run the track, which was a piece of cake, and attended her classes, which was less fun, Malia finds herself in the Alpha's home, who she doesn’t really know, but is kind of growing on her annoyingly, and Stiles, who, even more annoyingly, she’s always secretly liked, even before they shared that night, which is secretly very special to her.

“It's okay. Just try not to think about it too much. It’s more of an impulse thing.” Scott says before demonstrating. At the simple flick of his hand, his claws appear with click.

“It’s usually painful. How do you do it that fast?” Malia stares at the wolf’s hand in amazement.

Stiles watches them both in amusement as she sprawls herself over his bed on her stomach with her chin placed neatly in her hands.

Scott smirks, clearly amused as well, but thinks better of it when she glares at him. He clears his throat and mutters a, “Sorry.” He huffs, then says, “Just try it yourself. No over thinking. Just do it.”

Malia huffs loudly, but does as she’s told. She copies what the wolf did and it actually works – the razor sharp claws on her right hand spring forth with a click.

“That’s... Yeah, like that.” Scott looks rather impressed.

“Oh, wow!” Malia smiles brightly when she feels no pain, only an odd tingling at the tips of her fingers.

When she swirls around to show them both properly, Stiles shuffles quickly back across the bed, nearly falling off, whereas Scott easily manages to dodge the swipe of her claws by a mere hair.

Malia’s eyes widen in horror, freezing entirely for fear of actually hurting one of them – one of her friends. “I am _so_ sorry!”

“It’s fine.” Scott smiles fondly.

“Uh-huh.” Stiles, however, hauls herself up from the bed and carefully grabs the werecoyote’s wrist and points her clawed hand downwards.

“Well, you got the hang of it a hell of a lot quicker than I did.” Scott says, smiling proudly almost.

“That’s ‘cause she’s got an actual wolf to help her. Unlike you, who had little ol’ me.” Stiles pretends to smile bitterly.

“You didn’t do bad.” Scott notes.

“You’re too kind.” Stiles ignores his smirk.

“Didn’t your friend help you? He’s a wolf, too, right? Born one – that’s what Stiles told me.” Malia states, now looking slightly intrigued – maybe he could help her, too.

“Derek?” Stiles chuckles, looks amused as she says, “Yeah, in the early days of our _friendship_ , he wasn’t all that helpful.. In fact, he really wasn’t helpful at all. Until he saw for himself how kickass we obviously are, he didn’t really come out to play with us all that much.”

Malia nods, but is confused. Maybe she will just seek this Derek Hale out for herself, because she doesn’t know if she was born what she is, but she doesn’t recall ever being bitten.

“I don’t think he trusted us. That’s all.” Scott says, always trying to be the voice of reason.

Stiles scoffs at that. “Whatever. Until you became a True Alpha, he never took you seriously.”

**+++**

“I’m sorry.” Ethan says, bites on his bottom lip for a moment to keep tears from forming. “It’s just that after my brother, I really don’t think I can stay in Beacon Hills.”

“It’s okay, I get it, I do.” Danny grabs the wolf's warm hands in his. “And actually,”

Ethan arches a brow, eyes slightly twinkling with amusement and bewilderment. “You’re breaking up with me?”

Danny chuckles nervously. “I like you... _A lot_.”

Ethan can’t help grinning at that.

“You’re annoyingly, but incredibly good-looking.” Danny rolls his eyes when the wolf smirks _wolfishly_. “And you’re somehow smart and sweet, as well and I’m incredibly boring and normal, so...” He sighs loudly. “I just don’t think I can do it.”

“What? Date me?” Ethan doesn’t know whether to be offended or not.

Danny looks him straight in the eyes as he says, “Date a werewolf.” And he doesn't care if anyone hears him, because he wants the wolf to know it’s not about him.

Ethan glances around to see if anyone notices and when he turns to face the human again he looks at him like he’s crazy as he asks, “You knew?”

Danny chuckles as he merely shrugs and says, “Dude, it’s Beacon Hills.”


	15. Regression To The Mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Have you ever heard the term _”regression to the mean”_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's so short.  
> More soon.  
> (:

It seems that he missed all of the “fun” by the time he barges through the double doors of the main building, but Isaac can at least say that he has perfect timing when he appears to the group.

He’s just in time to see Void Stiles body sink to it's knees, to see it's pale flesh paling more still, before cracking and peeling and then fading altogether.

He rushes forward then, when that familiar little black fly dashes from ashes. He’s ready for it, swoops it up in the Triskele box and slams the lid quickly back on.

And Stiles is the first to notice him, even before passing out...

**+++**

Isaac smiles faintly, sadness etched deep in his iron blue orbs as he stares down at one of Allison's throwing stars, twiddling it absentmindedly between his fingers.

Chris sighs sadly as he walks over to the wolf and places a hand on his shoulder. “Keep it.” He says, giving the pup’s shoulder a soft squeeze before letting go.

Isaac nods absentmindedly, slipping the metal star into his jacket pocket. He stands up from the coffee table and turns round to face the hunter only to look confused when he sees the large backpack thrown over one shoulder, a duffel bag in one hand an a very large shotgun in the other.

Chris nods as he says, “I’m leaving town.”

“But what about the others? What about Scott? You can’t just leave!”

The beta sounds panicked, but Chris chuckles lightly as he says, “Scott's an Alpha now. And even before that, he never needed my help. Besides, he’s still got Derek and Deaton **and** the others.” He has to swallow down the aching lump in the back of his throat when he says, “My entire family are dead now. My father, my sister, my wife and worst of all; my daughter. There’s nothing left for me here anymore. So yeah, Isaac, I _can_ just leave.”

“And what am **I** supposed to do, huh? My whole family are dead, too.”

Isaac looks so lost, but for some reason Christ doesn’t hesitate when he says, “Come with me.”

He's been a lone hunter ever since he pulled his head out of his ass and realised who his father and sister really were. Up until his daughter joined him in the fight and he thinks that’s it’s probably because of her that he’s asking the werewolf to join him.

Because he doesn’t want to be alone.

Because apart from Scott, who he knows would never leave the town and abandon his friends and family that Isaac us the only other person who can share his pain of losing her.

He thinks it’s either a good start to morning her loss or that it could end in total disaster and vengeance...

**+++**

“What’re you doing?” Deaton only asks, because this is exactly the third time he’s witnessed the same cage being cleaned in the space of half an hour.

“Just clearing my head.” Scott replies absentmindedly as he slowly scrubs the inside of the metal cage and he’s obviously miles away, lost in (clearly troubled) thoughts.

Deaton watches the poor teen for a few moments, sighs softly, then asks, voice also soft, “Have you ever heard the term _”regression to the mean”_?”

Scott pauses his moot efforts of cleaning and shakes his head with a, “No.”

“It's rather a technical way of saying that things _always_ even out.”

Scott arches a brow, curious and asks, “You mean, like, things will always get better?”

Deaton sees the very tiny spark of hope flash in his dark eyes and for that reason is quick to explain, “More like, things can’t always be bad.”

“So,” Scott’s expression is a thoughtful one as he says, “No matter how bad things ever get –”

“ _Or_ good.” Deaton reminds with an arches brow.

Scott nods as he answers, “They _always_ come back to the middle.”

Deaton nods as he replies, “Regression to the mean.”

Scott doesn’t know how this odd little pep talk has actually made him feel a tiny bit better, but it has and he doesn't question. Though, he does scoff a little as he says, “I’m not so sure that term applies a town like this.”

Deaton sees the pain in his eyes, but notes that there is a spark of his old humour lingering there as he tries. Deaton nods, unable to help smiling with amusement as he agrees. “I think you may be right on that.”

**+++**

“It was a dream.” Derek scoffs when he registers the word he used instead of the one he should have – “No, actually, it was more like a fucking nightmare.”

“Okay.” Stiles blinks, then asks, “What happened?”

Derek glances up at her, briefly wonders who let her into the loft and just how she managed to get so close without him hearing nor scenting her. He shrugs off the weird feeling, because he also feels a little weird in his body right now.

Nevertheless, he answers her, “It started with a bunch of hunters. They capture Peter and I, after we leave Cora. The hunters, it was a family of them, led by a guy named Severo.” His scowl deepens as he tries to remember – “They broke into my loft...”

**+++**

“...Now, my friend. You're gonna tell us where _la loba_ is.”

“Where is the she-wolf?”

Derek is literally staring down the end of a loaded barrel, well three loaded barrels and well more glaring as he says, “You should just go ahead and kill me now, ‘cause I’m not telling you anything.” He smirks triumphantly as he says, “You’re never gonna find Cora.”

The hunters pause then, glance between one another with looks of confusion.

Until one of them asks, “Who the hell is Cora?”

It’s then Derek turn to look confused, but he doesn’t have time to reply, because someone, he doesn’t know who (which is annoying, because he can’t seem to sense anything or anyone today) lets a bunch of smoke grenades loose.


End file.
